When still fishing either with or without a bobber, in most instances it is desirable for a fisherman to effect a pull on his fishing line in a direction opposite to the direction in which a fish pulls on the free end of the fishing line in order that the hook assembly supported by the fishing line free end may be properly "set" against dislodgement from the mouth of the fish. While there have been various forms of fishing line attachments expressly designed to have the effect the desired pull by the fisherman in an automatic manner as soon as a fish exerts a pull on the free end of the fishing line, most of these attachments are cumbersome to use, or are complex in nature and are not constructed in a manner whereby the associated fishing line may be cast. Further, other forms of fishing line pull effecting structures are specifically designed for use only when ice fishing. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus whereby the pull effected by a fish biting on the hook assembly carried by the free end of a fishing line may be substantially immediately opposed by the effect of a pull on the opposite end of the fishing line. Further, a need exists whereby even a light but gradual pull on the free end of the fishing line by a fish biting on the associated hook assembly may be opposed by a force having the effect of a light pull on the opposite end of the fishing line in the opposite direction.
Examples of previously known forms of fishing attachments including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,782,548, 2,808,673, 2,979,848 and 4,141,168. However, these previously known forms of fishing line attachments are not suited for casting operations and are not sensitive to light but continuous pulls effected on the associated fishing lines by fish biting on the corresponding hook assemblies.